A kedvenc hazugságom
by AnneHatake
Summary: "Az összes hazugságod közül a szeretlek volt a kedvencem" Szerelmi fanfic a régi szeretett karakterekkel és a klasszikus párral: SoulxMaka. Soul már halálkasza, Maka pedig az Akadémián tanít. Rég találkoztak, érzéseik egyértelműek, a diákok pletykálnak...


A hatalmas épület bejárata előtt álló fiatal nő szinte dühösen , fegyelmezetten áll az esőben.

- Hol késhet már... – motyogta az órájára nézve, majd jobban összehúzta a kabátján lévő övét. Újabb tíz perc üres ácsorgás... - mindig késik... - jelentette ki határozottan

Végtelen türelmét megmérettető várakozása győzelmeként jelent meg a kerek fényszóró a sötét éjszakában. A fényhez tartozó ismerős zaj is megütötte a fülét.

- Végre... – dünnyögte, ahogy a szürke motor megállt előtte. – már megint késtél... nem ismered az órád? – meredt rá szikrákat szóró zöld szemeivel a bőrkabátos alakra..

- Rég láttalak... – a sisak mögül a hanyag, ismerős hang mosolyra kényszeryíette a szigorú arcot.

- Sosem volt erényed a pontosság... – emelte fel szemét, miközben a fiatal férfi leszállt a motorról.

Lábujjhegyre állt, és leemelte a fejéről a sisakot. A tekintetük találkozott. A smaragdzöld szempár kontrasztos ellentétére, a vérvörös retinájú ritkaságra meredt. Tekintetével végignézett az arcán. Emlékei ellenére egy férfias arc jelent meg előtte, a rég óta ismert szinte gonosz vigyorral. Akaratlanul is az égbe meredő fehér hajzuhatagba túrt, újra a vérvörös szemekbe merülve.

A férfi csak nézte, ahogy a rég látott szépség megmeredve áll előtte. Meglepődtek. Mindketten felnőttek, míg egyikük az Akadémián maradt, mint tanár, a másikuk elment... Elment, talán maga sem tudta, hova indul, de visszatért, csak egy személy miatt. A lány zavarában a foldet ,ezdte bámulni, kezét a fiú nyakán felejtve.

- Hiányoztál... – emelte meg a lány állát, hogy újból a smaragdzöld szempárba nézhessen.

- Talán nem kellett volna egy szó nélkül elmenned... és évekkel később egy egyszerű bejelentéssel, hogy „holnap tali" visszatérned... – förmedt rá a fiatal tanárnő. A motoros meglepődött. az épület ajtaja felé indultak. elöl haladt a lány, mögötte a fiú.

Ahogy beléptek a sötét előtérbe, a lány kicsavarta elázott, szőke hajából a vizet. Az egyenes tincsek kiengedve, szabadon lógtak a háta közepéig, az elől lévő állig érő tincsek – melyek egykor még frufruját alkották – az arcához tapadtak.

A lány épp arra készült, hogy hatásosan elindul, és otthagyja a fiút, követi, vagy elmegy, de terve elbukásra ítéltetett. ahogy megintult, a vizes kéz gyengéden visszahúzta, maga felé fordította a nála magassarkúban is fél fejjel alacsonyabb nőt. Közelebb hajoltak, a tökéletes pillanatot a kellemetlen mesterséges fény törte ketté, ami elborította a helységet.

- Lebuktunk? – hallatszott a halk beismerés.

- Nem... ők buktak le... – jött a határozott válasz

- Mi a fene? Rég aludnotok kéne Anne, Gabriel! – kiáltotta Maka zavarában a lépcsőn álló páros felé

- De tanárnő. Mi csak építjül a csapatmunkát... – védekezett ügyesen a bal oldalt álló lány.

Hosszú, derékig érő barna haja kiengedve lógott szögegyenes, természetes állapotában, szép keretet adva gyönyörű arcának, az összhatást a gesztenyebarna szempár tett teljessé. Öltözködése egyértelműen lazaságra utalt, kopott, bő farmert viselt fekete testhez simuló triküval, és egy be nem húzott koszos-fehér kapucnis pulóverrel.

- Csak építik a csapatmunkát... – ismételte mosolyogva Soul...

- Te csak ne fogd a pártjukat. te is épp ilyen voltál! Semmi komolyság, ha nem muszály, és hova jutottál? – szidta le egykori társát

- Halálkasza vagyok... – jelentette ki, a két lépcsőn ácsorgó személy arcára kiült s meglepődöttség.

- Ezt is csak nekem köszönheted...

- Azt hittem, a halálkaszák mind unalmas begyöpösödött öreg p*csök. – fűzte hozzá a fiú.

Szőke haját egy szürke kötött sapka takarta az alul kilógó rövid tincsek kivételével. időközben leült, a lány továbbra is mellette állt. Öltözete kissé elüt a lányétól. Egy csőszárú, szürke farmert viselt fehér pólóval, és barna bőr karkötőt. Tengerkék pillantására egy egész csorda diáklány vágyik...

- Pff... mit tanítotok ezeknek a gyerekeknek? – fintorgott a férfi – begyöpösödött öreg p*csök. Inkább épp mumifikálódó öreg p*csök.

A lépcső felöliek arcára kiült a mosoly. A lány felnevetett, majd felállt és elindult visszafelé.

- Nah, én itt nem zavarnék, a tanárnő épp baszélgetni készül a rég nem látott ismerősével. Szimpi a pasi. Jake, pattanj! – csettintett a fiú felé.

Jake unottan elnyögött, majd elindult a lány után.

mintha én lennék a fegyver és ő a mesterem... – dünnyögte, ahogy követte társát. – akkor nincs koncert?

- Viccelsz? ennyi nekem épp elég volt mára... Miss Singly o the year pasival van... ez túl nagy trauma... – hallatszódott az elhalkuló zsivaly a lépcső tetejéről.

- chhh... Nem igaz. Kölykök... Ez a lány mindig rád emlékeztet, tudod? – folytatta – hanyag... fegyelmezetlen... szörnyű tanulmányi eredményei vannak... és remek kasza... A csapatmunkájuk páratlan... – indult meg a lépcső felé a fiatal Tanárnő.

- Várj! - sietett utána régi társa

Akarsz még valamit? – Maka rideg volt, és szinte félelmetes.

- Most gyakorlatilag lekoppintasz? Maka... nem lehet, hogy még mindig ilyen vagy... – mondta szinte megadóan. – könyörgöm, legalább nézz már rám, ha hozzád beszélek... – fordította maga felé a vállánál fogva a régi ismerőst.

- Miért? – suttota az arcába – talán tudsz valami újat mondani a „sajnálom" és a „bocsánat"-on kívűl? Talán megváltoztál? Nekem ezt olyan nehéz elhinnem. hogy más vagy... hogy már nem az vagy, aki voltál. – hiába, akármit mondott, a fiú a szemén keresztül a lelkében olvasott.

- Eszem ágában sem volt bocsánatot kérni. te küldtél el, emlékszel? Azt mondtad a pasik mind érzéketlen barmok, és hogy nem akarsz többé látni. Csak tudni akartam, miért... – a lány elgondolkodott.

Valóban ezt mondta, de nem gondolta, hogy ezt meg is teszi. Meggondolatlan volt. Az emlékkép megfakult, és évekkel később csak arra emlékezett, hogy elment, köszönés nélkül. Teljesen elfelejtette, hogy Ő maga kérte erre.

Megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott. Eszébe jutott, Soul mit mondtott előtte. Őszinte volt vele, de azt hitte, viccel, azt hitte, ezt Black Starral találták ki, és akkor épp Tsubaki is egy hasonló szerelmi vallomást hallgat. de nem, ez igaz volt, minden szó, amit akkor mondott.

Talán még mindig nem akarta elhinni, ezért tette meg azt, amit már azon az estén meg kellett volna tennie. A pólójánál fogva egy magasságra fúzta a fiút, a karjait a nyakába fonva megcsókolta.

A fiú egy pillanatra meglepődött, nem ezt a viselkedést szokta meg régi társától. De utána visszaölelt, visszacsókolt, közben az emeleten a pletyka terjedt az „alvó" diákok között...

-Megjegyzés: esetünkben az alvás, alvó jelentése: Trécselés a szobatársakkal, a múlthétről elmaradt házi másolása, hogy visszamenőleg meglegyen, annak a 20%-nak, aki magától írt házot, dolgozatot, és ébren volt órán, valóban az alvás takarta a fejjebb említett fogalmat.-

- Hallod... szeritned ezek már egymásba gabalyodhattak? – jelent meg a szobályuk ajtajában a „lépcsős lány" és bejjebb lépett az ágyon ülő fiúhoz.

- Szerintem már szobára mentek... – válaszolta a fiú, miközben a headset-ét kereste a szürke farmer zsebében.

- Mindenesetre... enyém a fürdő... – jelentette ki a lány, majd felkapta az ágyáról a piros pólót és a fekete pamut nadrágot, ami pizsiként funkcionált az év ezen fagyos, őszi szakaszában...

- Már megint parancsolgat... - dőlt el az ágyon a fiú a ülébe helyezve a headset-et, és elindítva a zenét. erős ütemű, minimális dallammal. Ez a rap...

- Hallottam! Véged! – szólt ki a fürdőből a lány, nem sejtve, hogy már semmit sem hall a fenyegetésből.


End file.
